A dynamic transportation network that provides on-demand transportation to transportation requestors may include and use personal mobility vehicles for fulfilling transportation requests. A transportation requestor may meet up with a personal mobility vehicle (e.g., a scooter) and ride the personal mobility vehicle along a route from a starting location to an ending location (a destination). The transportation requestor may navigate the personal mobility vehicle along the route. In many cases, if the transportation requestor is unfamiliar with the route, navigating the personal mobility vehicle may be challenging. For example, the transportation requestor may need to stop travel on the personal mobility vehicle to determine if they are following the correct route to the destination. The transportation requestor may need to refer to a map or other type of navigation aide that may be included, for example, on a mobile device of the transportation requestor. A transportation requestor may need to stop and refer to the map multiple times during travel along the route. This may prove frustrating to the transportation requestor as well as increasing the travel time for the route.